


New Strange

by StressedOrca



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOrca/pseuds/StressedOrca
Summary: A young girl who is unaware that she's programmed to be a depressed member of union, an artificial being meets a Mysterious man who saved her life from the lost and takes her in, taking care of her as she stays with him.i suck at summaries. am sorry-- ; - ; ) <3





	New Strange

**Author's Note:**

> hi-- english isn't my first language-- so i apologize in advance if there's something you can't understand.   
> Y v Y ) 
> 
> also, i want to apologize if there's any scene where stefan will be out of character. do tell me :)
> 
> link to COVER ART: https://coffence.deviantart.com/art/New-Strange-Fanfiction-COVER-743136821

Cedi wasn't not aware that she is a stem program, a filler to what Union lacks. She is to play the depressed youth in union. After all, the community wouldn't be complete without someone feeling empty and depressed. Stefano doesn't have a single clue either; he only found her outside being chased by the Lost and saved her before they can tear her fragile body to pieces. She was grateful for that. She never felt like dying, yet she always say she want to.

Ever since the day he brought Cedi into his care, Stefano never let a day pass without pampering her. Although she didn't ask for it, he always insists to take care of her and keep her well fed and dressed comfortably. Stefano would even compliment how her blonde hair and green eyes suit the dresses he gives her, it made her feel as if she was only some sort of dress up doll to him but she didn't mind, it made her feel important. His warm smile always eases her thoughts of anxiousness, it's as if the remedy to her unstable thinking was this man's kind gestures to her.

Ensuring her Everytime she seemed like she needed it without even asking but that's that she thought, every now and then, she catches him upset as if talking to someone who doesn't respond. She could hardly hear what he says or the person he was talking to, but by the looks on his face she knew he was angry. She tried not to get to his bad side but she couldn't avoid his temper as well, it doesn't show under his facade of composure most of the time. 

For some reason whenever someone gets upset at her she could feel it without someone mentioning it, it's as if her mind was advanced in thinking, detecting anyone who may be feeling upset at her or avoiding her. She wished she didn't have that kind of thinking though, because whenever she does, anxiousness fills in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking more, poor girl has to hide all of it with a blank expression with a faint smile.

Everywalk, she could hear the same music being played over and over again. He mentioned before that it was his favorite. Tchaikovsky: Serenade for Strings in C major, Op. 48– that was the name of the music he was playing. She doesn't mind hearing it whenever she's walking along the hallways, she liked it actually. It was calming. She then sometimes thought if it gives him the same feeling, who knows? Maybe it really is just his favorite. 

" Sir? " She called out to him, hiding half of her small body behind the wall. She is wearing a baby blue dress, and a blazer of the same color, her skirt was puffed making her look extremely adorable with her height. Her short blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail while her bangs is covering her forehead and wears cute red heels, making her seem a bit taller than she actually is. She really did look like a doll to stefano's vision.

He turned his head to her as he was resting In front of the fire on a one armed sofa, covered in red velvet fabric. A gentle smile on his face appeared before tilting his head to the side. " Cedi, I told you. It's alright to call me by my name. " He said, his words was calm and welcoming. Cedi couldn't help but to feel calm again, less tense when she called out to him. " Come now, sit beside me. " He invited, patting the empty space on the sofa beside him, the young girl nodded and jogged her way to the sofa, her red heels echoing as it hits on the marble floor. She then slowed down before stopping and Finally sitting down beside him.

Her eyes looking down at her lap while his single icy blue eye observes her. " Is there something wrong, il mio pettirosso? Is something bothering you? " His hand gently lands on hers. She lifted up her head and looked at the fire finding herself unable to look at him in his eye. " It's...not like I'm complaining, but.... there's nothing much I can do in the room where I'm staying, so i thought...maybe coming to you would be better than staying in there. " She said softly.

He gave her a smile and got up while her eyes looked at him and followed his movement. He extended his gloved hand to her while tilting his body forward, peaking at her face. " Come with me, I will show you some of my art. " His face looked somewhat.... excited. Cedi placed her hand on his and got up while Stefano pulls her along the hallways covered in framed photographs, on their way to one of his galleries.

Stefano takes time showing her around in his gallery, explaining how each detail of his photos make up the whole composition. It makes sense to her that his art is his photographs, his camera is his brush, and the whole surrounding is his canvas. she have always wondered, though. How does he take his photos? They were always morbid, full of blood, and gory. Cedi wanted to ask why, but she was sure he'd explain it all in detail. but her slow, tired brain would never catch up to what he's saying. 

Stefano then stopped in front of a photograph, and looked at it for a while with a bitter smile. Cedi leaned her small torso forward while looking at stefano's face, it seems like he was lost in thought, shortly cedi was also lost, staring at his reaction to the framed photo on the wall. " you seem to like this photo very much. " she said, cutting the silence surrounding them. Stefano snapped out of it and looked down at his lovely companion, his face gave her a smile. " this is a very important photo in my collection, you see. " he said softly before looking at the photo again.

Cedi, who was very small had to look up just to see the photo. " it's a man. Pointing a gun at the camera....at you. " she said, looking at the details that her eyes can see from the distance. " This is the photo that took one of my eyes. " he said calmly. " but, gifted me wi-- " he stopped when he heard Cedi cut his sentence. " did it hurt? " she asked, looking up at him with her green eyes, concern was lingering in them. He couldn't help but to chuckle and turn his body to her. 

" yes, it did but...it doesn't hurt anymore, mio cara. " Cedi took a step closer to him, lifting up her arms to his face, her toes tiptoed to reach his cheeks. " Stefano, your eyes are beautiful, why would he do such a thing? " she asked, her action couldn't help but to quicken stefano's heartbeat, he smiled. he placed his gloved hands on hers and took them off of his cheeks gently, now holding both of her small hands he looked down at her. 

It was a very adorable sight. " This was the reason why you're hiding your other eye behind your hair, stefano? " she asked him another question. His head nodded. " yes, amore. It wouldn't be a pretty sight if i don't cover it. " his hand stroked her blonde hair. Cedi stared at him, she then noticed his sudden change of expression, he looked at the direction of the front doors and stared at it for a while before looking back down at her. " Cedi, Come. I shall take you to your room. " he said and let go of her other hand, walking ahead while holding the other. Her little legs ran with his long strides, she was confused. 

" stefano? what is it? " she asked him. " an intruder, darling. do not worry, i will handle it. just please do me a favor and stay in your room. You will only come out until i say so, do you understand me? " Cedi nodded. " alright. " she answered. A loud chorus of gates creaking before metal clashing together echoed all over the place, this startled Cedi, causing her to jump a bit and hold stefano’s hand tighter. Some of the places are off-limits but she was not sure why. It made her think that maybe there are things he doesn't want her nosing.

Fair enough, it was his place after all. He's probably the mysterious type of man who keeps his most important possessions to himself, and she respects that level of privacy. Nonetheless, she look up to him, and she adores his work. all the photographs hanging on the walls of the gallery are all so pretty to her eyes. She looked up to see the side of his face with his visible eye. He looked really serious, She thought it would be best to not keep on asking him about it. 

Soon after a big of walking, they reached the corridor with an open gate, inside was Cedi’s room. She went inside with him in his room, turning on her heels she looked at stefano. “ stay here. “ he commanded. Cedi nodded to his command, she grabbed on his sleeve, causing him to look at her. “ you’ll be alright? “ she asked. Stefano could see it, fear in her eyes, it was beautiful. Just like all of the women who became his art, they all felt fear, but the look of fear in Cedi’s eyes were different for him. “ yes, cedi. I’m going to be alright. I’ll be back before you know it. “ she let go of his sleeve and watched him close the door, hearing a click in the door’s lock followed by the gates closing in her corridor. “ please come back safely...” she mumbled to herself and waited patiently for him to come back as anxiousness fills her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> that's part one. part two will probably posted next week! You can comment-- questions-- corrections-- i'm cool with it. ^ v ^ )


End file.
